


Drag Me Out Alive

by dnd_beyond



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTGGiftexchange2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnd_beyond/pseuds/dnd_beyond
Summary: "Well this is a lovely view.""Kevin, this is the inside of a jail cell.""Jean, I know. I'm being sarcastic."





	Drag Me Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitshunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitshunette/gifts).



> For Kitsunette for the afgt winter holiday gift exchange 2018. Hope you like it!!

"Well this is a lovely view."  
"Kevin, this is the inside of a jail cell."  
"Jean, I know. I'm being sarcastic."

Jean shrugs. He's lying flat on his back on the floor while Kevin takes the single cot in their cell.  
Technically, they should be the ones putting other people in cells. But the people that caught them, the people who work for R.A.V.E.N.S, were determined to keep them from messing with their plans anymore.  
Jean had come to the F.O.X spy organization with some concerning insider information on the RAVEN's Project Exy. FOX had taken him on as a new, very tentative hire. F.O.X was, in eccence, like the CIA, but everyone knew about the CIA. No one knows about F.O.X. Or, unfortunately, the R.A.V.E.N.S either.  
As soon as Tetsuji Moriyama, the mastermind behind RAVENS, had caught word of Jean's betrayal and his subsequent coming back to shut them down, he was meticulous in every move he made, and frustratingly good at it too. Good enough to get Kevin and Jean captured.  
Kevin, while also a former RAVEN, was 100% FOX now. Riko, Tetsuji's kid, hadn't taken his leave well, but he had taken it gracefully by face. But, Jean knew that Kevin knew that an eventual reunion was inevitable. He just hoped he wouldn't be there to see Riko shoot Kevin.

"We should break out." Kevin said, interrupting relative silence. The guards at the front of their cells shifted, but the two captured spies paid them no attention.  
"We should what? Kevin that's rediculous, there's no way out." Jean protested. Seriously, there wasn't. No windows, even barred, no loose chunks of rock, nothing. The only exit was through the front bars, and if they knocked out the ones in front of their cell, they'd only have to deal with hundreds more within the RAVENS facility.

In essence, they were screwed.

Jean let himself sit up and focus on Kevin's features as a distraction, instead of thinking about his inevitable torture for information, and then subsequent death.  
Jean had pretty much been enraptured with Kevin ever since he met him, back when they worked for the RAVENS.  
The indicting tattoo still showed on his cheek, but it had faded a little overtime. Jean had a matching one, still fresh from getting touched up not three months prior.

"Ok," Kevin relented, "so maybe we can't get out. But if anyone comes to rescue us I hope it's literally anyone but Josten or Minyard."  
Jean chuckled into his sleeve. "What, you'd rather have your fingernails pulled off than live a longer life thanks to Josten?"  
Kevin looked away from the ceiling and towards Jean. Jean's heart did a little flip from the intensity Kevin looked at him with.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"God you're ridiculous."  
Kevin shrugged, but Jean caught the light smile edging at his cheeks.

They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, but Jean was always kind of impatient. Kevin would later tell him it wasn't more than 10 minutes, but Jean thought it was at least 3 hours before the guards started choking outside their cell.  
Jean shot up, trying to locate the source of the disturbance, but Kevin didn't seem to be phased at all.  
"Finally, Josten. Took you long enough."  
Oh. So they hadn't actually forgot about them and FOX had plans to come rescue them.  
"Actually," A female voice echoed, "not Josten."  
"Oh thank God." Kevin breathed out a sigh.  
"I'm gonna tell Neil you didn't wanna see him!" A second female voice rang out from a cloud of cover smoke. This time, Kevin smiled for real.  
The door to their cell clicked open, the old iron bars swinging open with a loud squeak.  
"You boys coming or are we leaving you here?" Allison appeared in the doorway, eyebrow raised at them and the dirty, slightly damp state they were in. "We've got a boat just offshore. Let's go."  
Kevin made the first move up, and when Jean didn't move in frozen shock, Kevin grabbed his arm and hauled him up after him.  
The hideout was scaresly populated, and that worried Jean a bit. There should have been hundreds of guards positioned between them and their escape plan. But the whole place was devoid of any security, only a few other people in other cells. "Well," Renee said to the empty control room, "I guess we'll take our luck where we can get it," and pushed out the front door.

The floodlights blinded Jean for a whole 10 seconds before they started to adjust.  
Ah.  
So that's where all the guards went.  
And like his brain sent out the cue, the guards fired at them. Some of them ran towards the four escapees, guns ablaze, righteous fury on their faces.  
It occurred to Jean that, like him, these guards probably didn't know they were fighting for the wrong side. But, as Kevin would tell him, just because he feels pity for the way they are doesn't mean he could go easy on them.  
"Why don't you have any weapons?!" Kevin shouted at the two girls, as they sprinted towards the other side of the island.  
"We had to get through the metal detectors, you moron!" Allison yelled back, still looking slightly annoyed even as she was concentrating on staying alive.

The boat was in view. A dingy little speedboat, just enough to not get noticed, and just enough to make it back to the mainland alive. Jean did not feel confident about the peeling wooden panels on the side, but it was what they had. He looked at Kevin on the way. They hadn't lost the guards yet, and were in the last breakneck stretch of their run to freedom. Kevin stared intently at the speedboat and didn't spare a glance anywhere else. Allison put all her energy left into a jump, and she landed in the boat. She started to get it going as everyone else arrived. Renee, then Kevin, then Jean taking up the rear.  
The last thing Jean remembers is a searing, blazing pain in his left side, before he woke up in the boat, miles away from the RAVENS hideout.

Allison is driving the boat, and Renee is watching them from a distance. The first thing Jean notices, though, is Kevin hovering anxiously at this side. He's pressing gauze to Jean's side, and Jean doesn't register the pain that's supposed to be there. He just smiles dopily at Kevin.  
"What are you smiling at, Moreau? You almost got yourself killed."  
"Yeah, but I didn't, did I?" Jean replied weakly. The pain was settling into a throb, and it hurt to breath. Jean groaned in pain, and a look of quick panic passed over Kevin's face so fast Jean almost missed it in his dazed state.  
"Moron." Kevin summed, and he let Jean fall asleep again.

Jean remembered waking up in the hospital. It was the FOX Facility Hospital, a mostly white room with tinges of orange. An unfortunately familiar sight. His brain was foggy, still not registering that he was practically attached to the hospital bed with wires and tubes. He did, however, see Kevin, faced down on the bed side, arms cupped around his head. Kevin woke up as he felt Jean shift to sit up better.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. That didn't work."  
"Don't move, you idiot, that'll just make it worse." But despite his words he helped Jean into a more comfortable position before sitting back down in the chair beside Jean's bed.  
"How long was I out?" Jean asked Kevin. It was a possibility, with a gunshot wound, he had been out for 3 hours or 3 days.  
"About a day and a half since the boat." Kevin answered, still looking weary, but more relaxed now that Jean was up and talking.  
Suddenly, Kevin got a look in his eye, and Jean was only nervous for a half second before Kevin's lips planted squarely on his own. It took him a second to register what was happening, but he gave in and kissed back like his life depended on it.  
"You idiot!" Kevin said as he pulled back, "You could have gotten yourself killed and then where would we be? Where would I be? You had us so freaked out! You're integral to finally taking down the RAVENS, Jean, but you're also important to me, and-"  
"Kevin."  
"Augh. What."  
"Do that again."  
"Do what again?"  
"Kiss me, moron."


End file.
